


unrequited

by wannypantii



Series: sayonara [8]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, angst for everyone including me, based on personal experience, one sided oumami, yippee another vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannypantii/pseuds/wannypantii
Summary: amami rantaro (doesn’t love me)





	unrequited

amami-chan <33

 

2:34 am

 

avocado: hey, could i talk to you for a second?

 

pantafreak: of course, amami-chan! ooo~ i wonder what kind of special little secrets will be revealed!!! be careful not to say too much~ the government could use this against you in court!

 

avocado: you’re overthinking this.

 

pantafreak: and your point is~?

 

avocado: im starting to regret asking you.

 

pantafreak: but amami-chaaaannnn!!!!!!!!!!! pwease tell me your wittle secwet!

 

avocado: sigh. alright.

 

pantafreak: yay!!!! not even you can resist the overflowing charm of the ultimate supreme leader~!

 

avocado: please calm down. anyway, i was going to ask you something about love.

 

pantafreak: oooo~ im listening!

 

avocado: i kind of just realized that im in love with saihara. i really hate the fact that i am because im a little worried that it’ll ruin our current friendship.

 

pantafreak: silly amami-chan. he would never love you.

 

avocado: and your next line will be...

 

pantafreak: it’s a lie! saihara-chan is probably head over heels for you! i mean, have you seen yourself? you got a fine ass~

 

avocado: ouma, please.

 

pantafreak: LOLOL!!!!!! sorry except im not. also you shouldn’t be ashamed to be in love with my wonderful saihara-chan!!

 

avocado: “my” saihara?

 

pantafreak: you’re acting like you’ve never heard me talk to anyone except you. jeez, i never knew you were this self-centered! maybe saihara-chan isn’t head over heels for you!!!!

 

avocado: you’re not helping. forget it.

 

pantafreak: i wasn’t finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:(((((

 

avocado: were you going to do your “it’s a lie!” thing again or...?

 

pantafreak: lmao yes amami-chan!!!!! oh, you know me so well~ maybe you’re actually in love with me!

 

avocado: no, im not. you’re my best friend and id like to stay this way.

 

pantafreak: despite saying “i love you” to each other????

 

avocado: i thought the no homo was implied.

 

pantafreak: oh, it is. i just wanted to mess with you~

 

avocado: why are we friends again?

 

pantafreak: because you woooovvveeeee meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

 

avocado: yeah, you got me there.

 

pantafreak: back to what you were saying before...if you really do want to get over saihara-chan, i could try to help you! here’s a link to something-

<https://m.wikihow.com/Get-Over-a-Crush-on-Your-Best-Friend>

 

avocado: wow, thanks, ouma. i mean, it’s wikihow, but im glad you actually made an effort to help.

 

pantafreak: no problem, amami-chan!!! <333

 

avocado: ill read it tomorrow. right now im going to go to bed. i love you.

 

pantafreak: i love you too! <3333

 

 

but for some reason, it felt like amami’s words weren’t meant for me.

**Author's Note:**

> being a multishipper is painful because then stuff like this happens


End file.
